


Expensive Perfume and Wine

by restaurantchain



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Drunk Daphne, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Rose is Tired, lil bit of angst :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restaurantchain/pseuds/restaurantchain
Summary: “Do you miss me daffodil?” It suddenly dawns on Rose that the girl might be slightly more than tipsy.The nickname was new.“I do darlin’.” Rose goes along with it, and Daphne smiles.Aka Daphne gets home drunk, Rose is still awake because of course she is.
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Expensive Perfume and Wine

It is 2 am, Rose realises suddenly.

It is 2 am already and Rose’s hands are sore. Stealing a jewel priced at almost 100 million dollars was hard, but using the profit to open her own boutique was nearly just as hard. 

_Nearly._

The weeks after the heist have passed in a blur - it feels like releasing a breath after holding it in for so long. After all the anticipation and worry, their success feels like fresh air. But that doesn’t mean Rose has it easy; with the plans of her new clothing shop having been confirmed, she’s working tirelessly day and night to prepare for its grand opening, and on top of that, Daphne hasn’t spoken to her since she found out about the jewel heist. 

She’s just busy, Rose figures, just like her. Everyone has plans, hell, she hardly even sees Constance around anymore. That must be it.

Except it isn’t. Rose knows exactly why. Daphne is _avoiding_ her. She’ll be lucky if Daphne still considers them coworkers at all.

Coworkers. Colleagues, if that’s the right word. That’s what they used to be. A part of her thinks perhaps there’s more, _hopes_ that there’s more. Perhaps Daphne values their friendship beyond a professional level.  
Maybe Daphne even misses her.

To be perfectly frank, Rose doesn’t blame her for cutting her off, the mission’s over, they both got their shares of the money and the next Met Gala isn’t ‘til next year. What reason is there to see Daphne?

No reason. Rose reminds herself. _No reason at all._

Except damn, Rose missed her. Even if Daphne didn’t.

Misses her smile, misses her outgoing attitude, misses her shiny grin, misses her smell of expensive perfume and wine. 

Rose misses Daphne, _a lot_. So much that her head hurts and her chest aches, _hurts so much that Rose herself doesn't want to think about Daphne at all._

“Shit.” She pricked herself, and a little drop of blood began trickling from her thumb. Damnit Rose, what’s the point of staying up if you’re not going to do the work properly and _focus._

“You need a band-aid for that?” A voice behind her says, and Rose cranes her head around to check who was awake at this hour but turns straight back when she realises the worst possible person to have been there at that moment just came waltzing through the door.

“It’s been a while Daphney.” It’s been months, she realises.

Daphney shrugs and throws herself onto the couch adjacent to Rose’s, “It has.”

There is a silence, a pause, a wait.

“So why are you up so late?” Well, Daphne was never one for long bouts of silence, such a loud bold natured person as herself couldn’t stand it.

“I’m working on designs for my boutique.” Rose replies, not looking up at Daphne, her heart pounding in her ear because she’s just noticed Daph’s smudged lipstick and slightly dishevelled dress. Maybe she really didn’t miss Rose after all.

“Why are you up so late?” Rose returns the question.

Daphne grins and rolls her head back, resting it on the couch and staring at the ceiling.  
“I was out at a party, got a ‘lil tipsy.” she smiles, hands absentmindedly reaching up to stroke her neck. Rose ignores the bruises because _of course she does._ “Some fans found out where I lived so had to crash here… Hope you don’t mind.” Daphne makes eye contact with Rose for the first time in months and Rose’s breath hitches.

“No no,” Rose shakes her head, “I don’t mind some company…”

She pushes herself to focus on the task at hand, sewing on the final layer on a dress she’s been working on. She fixates on her work so intently that she doesn’t hear Daphne get up and place herself beside her. Only when the brunette’s head is nestled on her shoulder that she realises Daphne had gotten up.

Rose stiffens, clutching onto her dress tightly. The smell of alcohol and honey filling her personal space.

“Do you miss me daffodil?” It suddenly dawns on Rose that the girl might be slightly more than tipsy.

The nickname was new.

“I do darlin’.” Rose goes along with it, and Daphne smiles, her hand tracing up the blonde’s arms. She drew shapes on her biceps as her eyes trailed Rose’s hands, watching her work on the dress, stitch after stitch after stitch.

Rose decided that she’d be bold tonight. “Do you miss _me_?” 

Daphne inhales, “Yeah…” A breathy sigh, “So much…”

Rose could hear her heart pounding faster and faster, so _Daphne hadn’t forgotten about her after all_.

“You know,” Daphne starts out of nowhere, as if almost talking to herself, “I haven’t admitted this to anyone, but I don’t miss Claude that much.”

Rose finds the statement quite intriguing, “Really?”

The brunette nods, arms wrapping around her chest, almost as if she’s decided against opening up, shielding Rose away from her own vulnerability. 

“I liked him.” Daphne admits, “He seemed to be much more interested in my body than anything else about me though…”

“Oh…” Rose stops, what does she say now, “I’m sorry.”

Daphne shrugs, “Don’t be, he’s an idiot. I honestly would’ve dumped him sooner or later. I think I deserve better.”

_Yeah. Yeah, she does._

“And I-”

“Did I hurt you Daph?” Rose puts her hand over her mouth, eyes widening because _god_ that was stupid, why did she just do that-

“What do you mean?” Daphne knows exactly what she means. They both do.  
She fixes herself so that her posture is straight and her brown pools of chocolate are boring into Rose’s delicate blue.

Rose fights the tears threatening to fall and blinks them back. She's suddenly overwhelmed because this was not a good idea. Guilt she once thought had been tamed began bubbling and simmering up, ready to spill out, “Did I… Did it hurt, when you realised I lied to you?”

At first, the brunette’s expression was unreadable, it contorted and she shifted her legs, considering her answer. Her gaze softens and she crosses her arm over her chests again.

“Maybe.” She replies. 

_Maybe?_

Daphne sighs, and forces herself to continue, “Maybe it hurt like hell Rose…” She looks away, knees coming up to bury her head in, the statement coming off more desperate than nonchalant like she intended it to, “Maybe it shouldn’t’ve hurt so bad. Maybe it’s not your fault at all.”

“Daphne what? I lied to you. About everything. About my purpose, about my plans. _About our friendship..._ How was it not my fault-”

“Maybe I shouldn’t’ve believed you.” Daphne shot, her glare softens and her face buries itself back into her knees. For a normally bold and strong person, this was new. This was slightly-drunk-more-than-tipsy Daphne exposing herself without thinking of the consequences. This was Daphne on the verge of tears.

“For a person who prides themselves so much on being able to recognise bad acting, I sure fucking failed when it came to Rose Weil hey?” Daphne snarks, not at Rose, perhaps at the ceiling, at whatever God that was listening.

“That’s because I wasn’t acting.” Rose mumbles and unfortunately, Daphney hears her.  
Clearing her throat, she begins again “Daph… I wasn’t lying. I- I do- I do like you. A lot. I enjoyed being your friend for about the 5 weeks I was around and honestly, you’re one of my favourite clients.”

_Client_. Daphne cringes.

“Client?”

“Nono no, I meant... Friend.” Rose quickly fixes herself, “If you’ll think the same of me?”

The actress rakes her teeth over her lips and hums, “I feel… Something like that.”

Rose sighs, that’s… that’s a good sign right? 

She continues talking because, what the hell, if Daphne was opening up, she should do the same.

“You’re one the best friends I could’ve asked for, it’s was an honour to work beside you for the Met Gala,” Rose smiles and grins when her smile is returned, “Even if it was to lift 100 million off your neck,” 

Daphne was grinning too, “The greatest neck in the world apparently. Or was that a lie too?” She smirks.  


Rose shakes her head and lets out a soft chuckle, “I’ve only ever lied to you once darlin’.”  


**Author's Note:**

> ik the ocean 8 fandom is dead but if anyone wants to message me and rave about rophne and o8 w me my insta is @wowee_._ and my tumblr's waywardrainbows :))
> 
> -
> 
> Thanks for reading <<333 leave a comment and kudos (if ya want)


End file.
